


1080p

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Sex Tapes, Strap-Ons, SuperCorp, alex is an annoyed older sister, dont worry theres no angst just kara getting tied up in her feelings, kara winn brotp, married supercorp, revenge porn mention, rip to karas phone, schlosen hinted, sex tape au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: It is said that you can sometimes replace a bad memory with a good one by changing the context, rather than forgetting through suppression.OrThe one where Kara and Lena make a sex tape.





	1080p

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zor_elluthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zor_elluthor/gifts).

> Heed the tags, brethren mine.
> 
> This idea has been sitting in my drafts for nearly a year but I'm blaming that one Saskia het sex scene in Secret Bridesmaids Business for finally giving me the little push that I needed to buckle down and write it.

Kara had nothing to worry about in her personal life.

Nothing at all.

She had a great job, a wonderful loving wife, a great relationship with said wonderful loving wife, close friends and a growing family… 

And then Winn had sidled up to her at the DEO that evening, his brow furrowed and expression strangely apprehensive and a little afraid. It wasn’t often he looked like that, the last instance being the week leading up to him proposing to James, and then it looked a lot more like  _ panic _ . But that was beside the point and Kara has immediately pulled him to the side, worried for him.

“What’s wrong?”

Winn glanced around the room and drug her further into the corner by the elbow, his throat bobbing with a nervous swallow.

“So, uh, I know you and Lena try to keep your lives private.” He muttered, “But you know that there’s a, uh, video. Right? From before you guys got together? Of Lena?”

The tension drained out of Kara’s shoulders and she leaned in close, a deep tiredness and frustration pulling her brow low. “I know, it’s okay. Well, not really, but it was a long time ago.”

Kara knew what Winn was talking about. It had been a needling point of discomfort for her for years at that point even though Lena had repeatedly told her that it had been taken care of. A one night stand in college, documented on a grainy cell phone video, circulated viciously and just as viciously stamped out. Kara wasn’t bothered by the fact that her wife had been in previous sexual relationships, that would have been unfairly hypocritical. She  _ was _ bothered that one of those people had released a video of an incredibly private moment for money. Couples made sex tapes all the time, but only assholes sold revenge porn.

“Well-” He dug in his pocket and produced a small black USB drive. Kara felt a little sick.

“It surfaced again. I helped to track down the poster and managed to help scrub most of it from the easy search queries, but it’s still out there. Somewhere. It’ll probably show up a few more times before it drops away for a while. I caught one of the low level snots trying to pocket this.”

An unexpected rope of anger tightened in Kara’s chest and she gingerly took the drive, holding it in between her thumb and forefinger like it was something poisonous. In a sense, it was. She slipped it into the pocket of her suit, deciding she didn’t want to draw attention with the sound of something plastic being crushed in a room full of very expensive equipment.

“Thank you.”

“And I already reported the guy, so don’t worry about him. But like, if you see it pop up anywhere, let me know so I can get rid of it.”

“That’s… thanks Winn, I’m sure Lena’s PR team could handle it though. I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

He puffed his chest up with a heavy scowl, looking about as menacing as an affronted cocker spaniel. “I  _ want _ to, Kara. You two are my family. I’m going to protect you.”

A heavy silence hung between them for a long moment as they stared each other down, but Kara could tell he meant it. That even though he had no powers and was thoroughly uncoordinated, he wanted to do what he could. And he could wreak a  _ lot _ of havoc with a keyboard under the protection of the DEO.

“ _ Alright _ . But don’t let Lena know.”

Winn relaxed and grinned. “Why do you think I’m telling you? You’re squishy.”

Kara rolled her eyes, thankful that they were moving past the mess again. “Yeah, well, you’re squishy too.”

“That’s why we’re buddies.” He shoved at her shoulder. “But you know, maybe you just need a new memory to replace,” He flapped his hand at her pocket. “- _ that _ .”

Kara could feel uncomfortable heat creeping up her neck. “Are you  _ seriously _ suggesting what I think you are?”

Winn shrugged and side-stepped around her, a blush warming his face as he struggled to look at her. “I mean, me and James do that all the time.”

“What- _ you-WINN _ .” Kara flinched as the mental image of him and James  _ doing stuff _ slapped across her brain like a wet newspaper on a windshield. She wasn’t a prude but she  _ really _ didn’t want to think about her best friends  _ like that _ .

“ ** _GROSS_ ** .”

“ _ I’m just saying _ !”

Kara yelled something incomprehensible at him and slapped her hands over her face, thoroughly uncomfortable again and definitely drawing the attention of the HUB. She could feel Winn shoving at her muttering  _ shutupshutupshutupohmygodKARASHUTUP _ and pulled her cape over her head.

“I’m going to pretend I  _ never _ heard that  _ ever _ .”

“ _ Please _ , do that if you’re going to react like  _ that _ .” He groused with one last fruitless push before storming back to his work station, and Kara swore she could feel the heat of embarrassment pouring off of him.

Her wallowing lasted all of two seconds when Alex strolled up to her with her hands on her hips. “Wanna tell me what that was all about?”

Kara flipped her cape off of her head and fixed her hair. “Nope. Secret married people business.”

“ _ I’m _ married.”

“You don’t count.”

Alex crossed her arms and scoffed. “ _ Excuse _ me?”

“ _ It’s Winn’s fault. _ ”

“ _ HEY! _ ”

Kara scrambled around Alex, hell-bent on leaving before things got  _ more _ awkward. “I’m gonna go make a few laps, let me know if you need me.”

She zipped out of the base, a suspicious Alex rounding on a quickly panicking Winn,  _ What did you DO _ ?!

* * *

Kara thankfully got home around ten that evening without a scratch on her suit. The thumb drive was a heavy weight in her pocket as she let herself into the loft off of their wide balcony. She was so preoccupied with what to  _ do _ about the thumb drive that she didn’t notice her wife nested on the couch.

“You’re home early, everything okay?”

Kara surfaced with a start and veered towards Lena, feeling better already. “Yeah, nothing bad.”

She happily let Lena pull her down for a kiss and settled on the edge of the cushion. Her wife looked adorably soft in an oversized sweater and messy bun, half-swaddled in Kara’s favorite throw blanket. She had left her phone in between the pages of the book on her lap and reached up to smooth her thumb over the crinkle in between Kara’s brows.

“ _ That _ says differently.” She murmured with a knowing raise of her brow, gently booking no room for a lie.

Kara slouched. It felt wrong to bring it up but it felt even more wrong to brush it off, and she had told herself years ago that she would never lie to Lena about the heavy stuff again. She couldn’t help but squeeze her eyes shut in frustration as she reached for her pocket.

“ _ That _ video showed up again but Winn helped get rid of the posting. He said he caught one of the IT guys trying to sneak it out.” She held out the black thumb drive.

Lena stared quietly at the little black drive, her shoulders slumping. “I really wish that would go away.”

Kara studied it, turning it slightly to watch how the warm light of the lamp in their living room reflected along the shiny surface. With a pull of deep resolution, she tucked the drive into her palm and squeezed. The drive crunched to pieces in her grip and it was almost like the tension in the room had been shattered with it.

“I’ve never watched it, you know.”

“I know. And I’ve told you it’s okay if you have.”

Kara frowned and slumped back into the couch, her back aching awkwardly over Lena’s legs as they fell back into their old routine. “No, it’s not.”

Lena sighed and leaned into the couch, her eyes flickering across Kara’s face. Kara could plainly see the love woven through her expression and scooched up to her, smiling when she felt fingers curl over her shoulders. She curled into Lena, soft and warm and feeling like home as she finally kissed her hello. Kara kept her hand closed tight to keep from making a mess with the pulverized remains of the thumb drive, nearly distracted as nimble fingers popped open the clasps to her cape.

“You have my permission to delete any links of it you find.”

Kara leaned back, feeling a bit better. “Thank you. I still want to kick that guy’s ass though.”

Lena smiled and pushed her away. “I already sued and won. I’ve done what I can to move on from that, I want you to work on that too, okay? Now go get changed, I think there’s some left over pad thai in the fridge with your name on it.”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice, kissing Lena again and then dumping the ruined remains of the thumb drive in the waste basket next to the end table on her way to the bedroom.

* * *

She put the incident out of her mind again. Things easily went back to normal. They got distracted by work, managed to have lunch together twice that week, took down an idiot trying to incite a riot with the DEO’s help, and spent the rest of their free time either working on their own personal projects and loving each other. Everything  _ was _ good until Kara was deep diving on twitter looking for information to pad an article about how meme culture had become its own form of communication. It had originally been Nia’s article, but she had gotten pulled away on Dreamer duties and  _ someone _ had to suffer through the task. And since she had finished a couple hard hitting pieces with nothing immediate on the horizon, the task fell to her.

Her back was aching from hunching over her laptop the entire day, thankful that her desk was facing the door of her office so people wouldn’t get the wrong idea about how she was looking at photoshopped pictures of Patrick Star as Ariana Grande. Thankfully she had only seen the one with badly drawn boobs once. She fiddled with the cord of her headphones, rolling it in between her fingers as she scrolled mindlessly through another account. This one was more than a little mean spirited and she had about gotten what she needed when a video rolled up the screen. The caption was something incredibly gross and Kara was about to click away when the auto play started.

It was grainy, dimly lit and dark and the sound was muted, the bodies were moving in far too provocative of a manner to be anything but sex, and the fair skinned woman half-dressed with messy black hair was someone she knew  _ far _ too well.

Deep sinking dread dropped into Kara’s stomach like a weight as she jerked her earbuds out and jumped up from her desk. The boiling old anger surged up hot and scorching inside of her chest as she turned away from her desk. She took a few minutes to calm the racing thoughts urging her to lean into a number of  _ highly _ irresponsible and questionable reactions. Her fingers had knotted together behind her head in an attempt to keep herself from breaking things and she slowed to a stop facing the bookshelf of publications and resources and awards. The reflection of her computer screen in one of the plaques caught her attention and Kara found herself rooted to the spot as she watched her wife fuck someone else.

Okay,  _ yes _ . She was jealous.

_ Dangerously _ jealous.

She didn’t  _ need _ to be jealous. Kara tried to talk herself down, reasoning that  _ yes _ Lena had been a consenting adult and  _ yes _ that they had no idea the other existed at that moment in time and  _ YES _ Lena had chosen her over and over and over so many times that Kara had lost count and that the loser she had slept with was irrelevant. But that didn’t make it sting any less. It didn’t make her any less jealous, despite the fact that she had also slept with other people before meeting Lena. Kara fought against the twisted coil of jealousy that was trying to trap her heart in a vice. She set her jaw and spun back around to slip into her seat, her mouse hovering over the link copy icon to send it to Winn to get rid of when her pride reared its head.

She paused.

A mean little thought wormed into the back of her head and suddenly she wanted to know if this asshole Lena had slept with had been good enough for her.  _ Obviously _ he hadn’t, but she wanted to know if he had at least made her feel good before fucking her over in a completely different way. Her skepticism was extremely high.

Kara leaned back into her seat with a frustrated groan. She jerked her glasses off and smashed her hands into her face, mumbling furiously into her palms.

“ _ No _ , no no  _ no _ , Kara.  _ Don’t do that _ . Don’t do that, it’s not worth it.”

She focused on the stretch and pull of the muscles in her chest as she sucked in a deep breath, imagining she was balling up the sickly feelings tighter and tighter into a little black pearl, and then exhaled and forced that little compressed ball of bad feelings out. Kara repeated the process a couple more times until she felt calm enough to open her eyes again, feeling guilty for thinking of such a thing. It wasn’t that she was upset with Lena. She wasn’t in the slightest. Lena had chosen her and they were happy and healthy and were still so deeply in love that Kara knew it was for real. But she couldn’t shake the prickly feelings of jealously and possessiveness and she hated that they had taken root so deeply.

It really  _ was _ stupid to let it weasel in past her defenses.

But. 

She needed to know. If only for her own peace of mind.

Kara took a steadying breath, slipped her glasses back on, and sat up on the edge of her chair with her back uncomfortably straight. She meticulously untwisted the cord of her headphones and made sure that her music was paused before tucking the squishy padded earbuds back into her ears. She would watch it  _ once _ and then  _ never _ again.

Kara pressed play.

The audio quality wasn’t great, much to Kara’s relief. She could still hear their heavy breathing and the shift of their hips, and the guy was saying something but Lena didn’t respond. It was a side angle, and she was on his lap with her skirt up around her waist and her top missing. They were clumsy, uncoordinated, probably drunk, and Kara could tell he was barely doing any of the work and that alone made her feel another swirl of both scorn and smugness. The video was barely a minute and a half long, and she could hear the frustration growing in Lena’s voice. The man must have thought that he was doing a good job because he said something else and he reached his climax, leaving Lena sitting on him and still visibly taught with pent up energy.  _ Mercifully _ the video ended before it could go any further.

Kara immediately regretted watching it.

She sent the link to Winn on autopilot with a request to get it taken down and closed out of twitter, feeling gross and hollow and in need of something solid to punch. Kara sank slowly onto her elbows, and then buried her face in the crook of her arm. She sat for a long moment before working up the energy to send a short forlorn text to Winn.

_ I shouldn’t have watched it. _

He responded immediately.  _ Talk to Lena. It’ll be okay. _

_ Does the DEO have stuff that needs punching? _

Winn took a few minutes to respond this time, but it was a single thumbs up emoji and a PDF attachment of locations of abandoned buildings belonging to the DEO that could be legally demolished. It was barely three in the afternoon but Kara was already shutting her computer down after sending an email to her team that she was feeling a little under the weather. Her office felt too cramped, too confining and Kara needed space to think and to get a handle on her emotions before she caused a scene and broke something. Before she went and found the slime ball who had the gall to disrespect her wife and do something that would require a lot of non-disclosure forms and… possibly a legal team or two. Before she went to Lena before she was ready to talk to her about it.

Kara left CatCo as quickly as she could, already plotting out her route to each building.

* * *

Kara went home when Lena texted her and asked her to pick up some groceries on her way home from work. She may have made an odd spectacle in her casual tactical supersuit, smeared with dirt and leaves still stuck in her hair as she stopped by a bodega by the docks. The elderly asian couple behind the counter gave her a sympathetic look as she dumped her change in the tip jar by the register and tried not to think about how much of a mess she must look. She took a moment out on the sidewalk to try to beat the dirt off of her but didn’t have much luck. She did manage to pick a shard of glass out of her ear and peel a piece of  _ something _ off of her bicep. Kara pushed off of the concrete and into the air after mustering a smile for a young fan.

Her flight was quick and the sick feeling she had managed to punch away was coming back with a vengeance. Strong enough that Kara honestly felt like she was going to throw up and she only had herself to blame. She landed softly on their balcony and set the plastic bag on the patio table. Kara tugged her boots off and left them by the sliding door with a tired groan and the decision to clean them the next day. She scooped up the bag and paused, looking inside as she watched Lena putter around their kitchen.

_ How did I get so lucky? _ Kara wondered, as Lena pulled a few items out of the fridge. She watched her hands work, careful and precise as she arranged the vegetables on the counter to cut and prepare. Lena had stolen one of Kara’s slouchy off-the-shoulder sweaters, the thin shoulder strap of her black cami cutting a line over fair skin. Kara let the familiar comforting warmth of affection bleed through her, blooming steadily from her chest. The tension started to slide from her shoulders and Kara knew that everything was going to be okay so long as she didn’t let her emotions fester. She was just going to wait a moment longer when Lena flipped her hair, loose and in messy waves over her shoulder, and started in surprise when she noticed Kara at the sliding door. She gave her a confused smile and beckoned as she rounded the kitchen island. Kara’s eyes dropped to her slender legs, looking longer from the solid black leggings and thick wool socks.

“Kara, what are you doing out th- _ oh my god, stay off the carpet _ .”

Kara picked her feet up immediately, sheepish and hanging suspended as the plastic grocery bag spun in place from her hooked fingers. Lena’s happy smile had morphed into a mix of concern and annoyance as she propped her fists on her hips.

“I needed to blow off some steam and the DEO had a couple buildings ready for demolition.” She shrugged, rubbing the bottom of her foot against her calf as she held out the plastic bag.

Lena took the bag and eyed her skeptically. “Did it help?”

“... no. Not really.” She mumbled, tucking her feet up under her and finding an interesting spot on the floor to look at.

She heard Lena sigh and put the bag down, and then warm hands were covering her own as she ducked her head to look at Kara.

“Is everything alright?”

Kara took one look at her and crumbled under the kindness in her green eyes. She slumped forward with a self deprecating groan and pressed her forehead into the crook of her neck.

“You promise you won’t be mad?”

“It takes a lot for me to get mad at you these days, Kara.” Lena hummed, her breath warm on her ear as she laced their fingers together in Kara’s lap. “Considering you lied about your identity to me for  _ years _ .”

“You  _ might _ be.”

“ _ Why _ is that?”

“Because I’m a bad wife and I  _ watched it _ .”

The soothing motion of Lena’s thumbs on her knuckles continued. “Watched what?”

“ _ That _ video of you. I was going through twitter for an article and it was  _ there _ and it autoplayed and-“

“Kara, Kara it’s okay-“

“-I may have watched it all the way through because I got jealous and I wanted to just know so I could feel better-“

“ _ Kara, _ love, it’s okay.” Lena pressed her lips into her cheekbone. “It’s okay, I’m not mad. A little annoyed that you’re still letting yourself get hung up on it, but not mad.”

Kara left her head in the crook of Lena’s neck. She could feel her thumbs still smoothing over her knuckles, her body heat warming the front of her shins and her breath on her ear. The ache of worry and the sickly bile that burned at the base of her throat subsided as Lena continued to press into her. Kara knew that Lena had moved on. She should too. The video jumped unbidden into the forefront of her mind again and she got annoyed about another mundane detail and groused into Lena’s collar bone.

“He could have  _ at least _ given you an orgasm. Like, did he even  _ try _ ? Cheap asshole.”

Lena huffed a laugh and pressed a kiss to her cheek bone. “That  _ was _ quite a disappointment at the time.”

“ _ Ew _ .”

“Luckily, I have you now, don’t I?” She teased, smiling into Kara’s cheek.

“I am  _ so _ much better than he is.”

“Exactly. Do you think now that you’ve seen it you’ll be able to put it behind you?”

“I still want to kick his balls out through his nose.”

“ _ Kara _ .”

She sat up with a huff to argue her point but didn’t get very far when warm lips pressed into hers. Kara melted into Lena’s kiss for a long moment, feeling better by each second. Lena pressed a few soft pecks to her lip before leaning back a couple inches, looking entirely too attractive with flushed cheeks and happy eyes.

“As sexy as that would be to watch you teach him a lesson, I would much rather you get cleaned up and help me fix dinner. Okay?”

Kara sighed. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good. Welcome home.”

Lena gave her hands one last squeeze and pressed another kiss to her mouth before stepping away. Kara watched her pick up the bag and pad back into the kitchen, the wedding bands and bracelet on her left hand glinting lowly in the light. Lena was right. She needed to let it go. Like Elsa. Except with less freeze breath. She started floating towards their bathroom, trying not to drop dirt on the carpet and shot off an old teasing remark.

“How did I manage to marry you again?”

“I seduced you with my science brain and let you play with potassium in the L-Corp fountain.”

It was Kara’s turn to laugh and she retreated to the bathroom, already feeling lighter and wondering if Lena would let her drop a one-pound hunk of potassium metal into the fountain again.

* * *

Their evening progressed like normal. Kara helped cook their dinner, they spent a little too much time arguing over something nerdy as they ate with their feet tangled together, and then helped each other clean the kitchen up. It was mundane and domestic and Kara  _ loved _ it so much. She loved Lena  _ so much _ and  _ Rao _ she was happy. Their conversation petered out as Kara clanged around under the stove top.

“You know…” Lena slid the last of the silverware into its tray, shooting Kara a sly look.

“There’s something to be said for making a new memory to counter an old bad one. Changing context can be very useful in helping people move past bad memories. As opposed to suppression.”

“You’ve been talking to Kelly, haven’t you? As much as I want that to work, I thought I was trying to move  _ past _ that video.” Kara mumbled around an extra cookie she had snuck while putting the pots away.

Lena hummed and slid into Kara’s spacing, stealing her last bite of cookie from her fingers. Kara huffed in insincere annoyance but let her have it. “Yes. But. Still. Don’t you think it could be a fair try?”

Kara pressed her lips together, watching the tip of Lena’s tongue dart out and lick a crumb off of the corner of her lips. “You know, you sound  _ just _ like Winn.”

Lena’s brows rose.

“I…  _ what _ ?”

“Yeah. When he gave me the thumb drive, he said that he and James-”

A warm hand slapped hastily over her mouth. Lena screwed her eyes shut for a long moment, her mouth working as she tried to find her words.

“ _ Don’t. _ Finish that sentence. Please.”

“M’nean shtill. M a mill’on yers be’er ‘an ‘at ass y'know. Don’ need- _ ugh thank you _ -I don’t need to prove myself better.”

Lena slid her hand around to the back of Kara’s head as she tried to talk herself out of her hole, her wife’s fingers scratching lightly along the nape of her neck. “If I’m hearing you correctly, you’re still a little jealous.”

Kara could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as a thrill ran down her spine from Lena’s touch. “I don’t  _ want _ to be.”

“Are you really going to make me ask?”

“What?” Kara played dumb, giving herself away with a grin.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Mrs. Danvers, my darling, my wife, would you do me the honor,” she rocked up on her toes, her voice dropping low in both volume and range as the tip of her nose tracing over Kara’s cheek.

“-of making a sex tape with me?”

Her voice was barely a murmur, but the way Lena had said  _ sex tape _ was  _ completely _ unfair. It dripped with heat and promise and Kara quickly found her body deciding that  _ yes _ it wanted to do that.  _ Very much _ so. Kara turned her head blindly, seeking out Lena’s mouth as she started toying with the hem of Lena’s stolen sweater.

“Promise it’ll only be for us?”

Lena’s  _ yes _ was lost in Kara’s mouth as she kissed her, pulling her close with a sigh. Hands wandered and through a haze of quickly mounting arousal Kara found herself half undressed in their dark bedroom with Lena tugging tugging at the pocket of her sweatpants.

“Give me your phone?”

Kara didn’t question her and gave it to her, watching her look around the room and pull up the camera ap. She picked out the low bookshelf next to the bay window seat and took a moment to arrange it to point at the bed. Kara could feel her heartbeat fluttering high in her chest and suppressed a shiver when she heard the quiet  _ ding _ of Lena starting a video recording. They were  _ really _ going to do this.

Lena padded back over towards the bed and climbed onto it, tapping the small discreet pad on the wall next to the headboard as she pinned Kara with dark eyes and a pleased smirk. Deep amber light bloomed from the bedside table lamps and Kara felt her powers dampen under the red sun lamps. The heat of her arousal hit her square between the eyes, pulling bone deep and slickly hot between her legs. She was kicking her pants off when Lena pointed to their closet, teeth flashing white in a grin as the red light cut her cheekbones into relief.

“I want the purple galaxy one.”

It was one of Lena’s favorites and a million jumbled thoughts raced through Kara’s head as she stumbled to their shared closet, hastily pulling out their bin and quickly finding the requested toy and harness. She somehow managed to make it back to their bed without tripping over her own feet, piecing together with the angle of her phone and the lighting that Lena was trying to truly recreate and improve the bad memory into something for  _ them _ . Changing the context. The weight of the moment settled heavily on Kara’s shoulders and she glanced nervously in the direction of the phone, suddenly shy. What if she made it worse? Lena recognized her hesitance and shuffled forward on her knees, reaching out towards Kara in invitation.

“No, don’t look over there. Look at me.”

Kara leaned into the hands cradling her face, her attention swinging wildly back to her wife.

“ _ Just look at me _ .”

The press of Lena’s lips to hers coaxed her onto the bed. Kara followed her blindly and let her wife lay her down with hot kisses stealing her senses. Her underwear was stripped from her and Lena’s knuckles trailed fire up her legs as she slipped her into the supple leather harness. Kara was distracted as Lena fit the toy into the o-ring, too preoccupied with the way her tongue was licking into her mouth. She was brought back to their bedroom when Lena pulled away, leaving the harness loosened around her hips. Kara watched her climb off the bed and head back towards the bin she had left haphazardly out in front of the doorway. She could feel her heartbeat already heavy between her legs, drawing her further and further away from distraction in the form of a terrible low resolution video.

“ _ Ah _ , there.” Lena murmured and pulled a little object out of the bin.

Lena pushed away from the bin and padded back to the bed, fiddling with the small silver object in her hands. It was no longer than her thumb and Kara shifted impatiently on the bed. Lena’s knees bumped into the edge of the mattress and she put one knee up, turning the petite toy over in her fingers and pressed on one end. The unmistakable low hum of vibration filled the room and Kara swallowed thickly, excitement ballooning in her chest. Lena climbed back onto the bed and in between Kara’s legs, a smug smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Hold still.”

Kara’s breath hitched in her chest as Lena pulled the harness up and away from her, and then slid the small vibrator snug against her clit and slipping to rest between her slick folds. The sudden touch of the vibration made her hips jump as pleasure spiked high and hot in between her legs. A breathless moan tore from her chest as sparks raced over her skin, a reaction from Lena tightening the harness around her and trapping the vibrator against her. Her hips unconsciously jumped up into the vibration, the weight of the dildo jutting from her hips swaying at the motion. The sound of Lena peeling her leggings off drew Kara’s attention away from the constant stimulation between her legs and she tucked her chin to her chest, looking down her body just as Lena whipped her cami off. She was all smooth skin and soft curves, her hair blacker than night around her shoulders and her nipples dusky on a canvas of creamy red gold.

Heat prickled up her spine as her wife straddled her waist, slender fingers wrapping around the dark silicone in stark relief. The sight of her, amber skin and dark eyes and messy hair made Kara want to devour her. She shook her hands out of the bed spread and reached for her impatiently, jittery from the vibrations echoing through her hips.

“No, you first.”

Lena cocked her head to the side with a crooked grin and let her hand slip off the dildo. “Me?”

“Yeah, you.”

Lena smiled wolfishly and crawled up Kara’s body, white teeth snagging at a red lip. Kara reached for her, greedily letting her hands wander over exposed skin as she pulled her higher and higher until Lena was straddling her head and finding a handhold on the head board. Kara hooked her hands around Lena’s hips and tugged her down, her ears burning as she parted above her with a sticky sound. She was already slick and rosy just from anticipation and even without her full powers Kara could still smell her. She pulled harder and Lena sank further until she was hovering just above her, just close enough for her to comfortably lean up and press her tongue to her and draw a thick stripe from her entrance up to the firm peak of her clit. Lena breathed a relieved moan above her and eagerly followed Kara’s mouth as she relaxed back onto the bed.

It was more difficult than usual to focus on Lena with the vibrator pressed firmly into her clit. More difficult to keep up a steady pace with her tongue when she had to keep gasping for breath. She tried to shift her hips to displace the vibrator so she could pay better attention to what she was doing, but the harness wasn’t moving and neither was the vibrator. Her attempts ended up having the opposite effect, the shifting weight of the dildo causing the vibrator to change pressure as well. It was a minuscule shift, but she could still feel it and her attention was torn between burying her tongue into Lena and trying not to come too quickly. She could hear Lena moaning above her, not bothering to be conscious of her noise volume. Fingers combed her hair off of her forehead as she rolled her hips down and into Kara’s mouth.

“ _ Kara, baby- _ ”

Her tone was pleading and she couldn’t help but slip her tongue deep  _ deep _ , curling and licking and trying to taste her as fully as she could. Lena whined again and her hips spasmed against Kara’s chin when her clit brushed against the tip of her nose. She curled her tongue quicker and encouraged Lena to grind a little bit firmer, her hands sliding from their hold on her hips to palm the strong muscles flexing in her rear. Lena took the invitation and let her hips pick up the pace as she rode Kara’s tongue. Kara watched her, the low light shifting over the flex of her stomach and soft sway of her breasts, intent on making sure that she drew all of those little pleased hums from her wife that let her know she was doing everything right for her. Lena’s moans rose in pitch, higher and higher in her chest as she hurdled towards release.

And then she was squeezing, warm and tight in quick rhythmic flutters around her tongue as she came. The sensation alone nearly threw Kara over the edge but she somehow held on, more concerned about wriggling her tongue back into her wife to lick up the new surge of slickness that came with her release. When the flutter around her tongue subsided and Lena started to slump and rise off of her, Kara readjusted her grip and curled her hands around the crease of her thighs again to hold her in place. She licked another broad stripe up from Lena’s core to the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. Kara heard her cry out softly as she sealed her lips around her clit and  _ sucked _ . Lena’s hips spasmed against her and the hand fisting her hair tightened when she started to roll her tongue over her, flicking quickly across the sensitive erect bud. Lena slumped further with a loud whine, trying to press even closer as Kara didn’t relent, and lost herself in a silent scream when she came again. Her clit was hot and firm against Kara’s tongue and she felt her chin get even messier. It was  _ amazing _ .

Lena hung suspended over her even longer this time, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth open in an  _ oh _ as Kara pulled her further and further along in her release with her tongue. Eventually she sucked in a ragged breath and Kara finally slowed her tongue to lazy languid strokes, feeling like restless fire was coiling in her belly as the vibrator continued to buzz happily against her clit. She let Lena practically fall off of her this time and watched her wife sit crookedly next to her, her calf warm against her bare chest.

“Did you come?”

Her voice was breathlessly low and rough, still thick with arousal and Kara shook her head as she tried to catch her breath, painfully aware that she hadn’t let herself yet. Lena watched her quietly for a long moment, and then started shifting back down towards her hips. Kara hastily wiped her face with her hands and sat up, only to freeze with a strangled moan as the motion pressed the vibrator tighter into her clit. Molten heat pooled low in her hips and Kara felt too hot under the influence of the red sun lamps. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her breathing, focused on anything but the steady vibration slowly pulling her to pieces. She wanted to wait and make sure Lena got what she wanted first, but it was probably a lost effort, despite the personal need for it. Kara was so preoccupied that the appearance of Lena’s hand moving along the length of the dildo startled her. She blinked her eyes open and watched Lena’s hand, slick from the bottle of lube she had found slide easily over the silicone.

“ _ Lena- _ ”

Her words were choked off by a whine as the long slender fingers wrapped a little tighter and started jerking her off. Kara gasped as the rhythmic pull of Lena’s hand pressed the vibrator into her over and over and  _ over _ and  _ Rao help her _ is was something else to see her wife’s hand working along the extension of her. Lena pressed closer into her side, her lips brushing the shell of her ear as her hand continued to slide the length of the dildo, pressing the base of it into the vibrator that was still torturously buzzing against her clit. Her bare chest brushed against her shoulder, another touch of heat.

“Come for me?”

Sharp teeth nipped at her earlobe and the knot in her belly sprang tight  _ tight _ and Kara wanted to please Lena so  _ badly _ . Her head lolled back and her hips rolled up into Lena’s hand that continued to move on her, gasping as her wife started sucking on the pulse point under the edge of her jaw. Her breath escaped her in a high pitched whine as teeth sank into her skin, a full body shiver rippling out from the point of contact, down her spine and slipped the low swirling knot of energy in her hips loose. Kara’s world fizzled to the aching pull of release as she came apart against the vibrator trapped against her. Her mind fell mercifully blank as her heartbeat pulsed heavily between her legs, deliciously hot and heady as her orgasm rippled through her. Her hips stuttered up into Lena’s hand as she rode out the waves of pleasure, vaguely registering Lena dragging her tongue over her teeth marks on her neck.

Kara whined as her high subsided but the vibrations from the toy continued, shifting her hips impatiently as Lena let her go. She was  _ so _ slick behind the harness and she just wanted Lena to put her fingers in her. The mattress shifted next to her and and Kara lifted her head to watch her straddle her lap through her haze. She slurred something that sounded like a  _ hold on _ and sat up further, bringing her feet underneath her to sit on her haunches. Lena waited patiently until she was adjusted, her eyes darting between her face and the dildo erect between them. The shift made the vibrator sit a little differently and Kara breathed a moan, her brow furrowing as it pressed to the top of her clit. She reached impatiently for Lena and watched her rub experimentally over the head of the dildo, her hips jumping as it slid messily against her clit. Lena moved a little closer and held the silicone steady, her breathing already heavy in Kara’s ear as she looked down between them.

It didn’t take much for Lena to sink down onto her with a pleased hiss, her arm tightening around Kara’s shoulders. She was a welcome familiar weight, but with the added vibrator Kara had to fight from jerking her hips up into her before she was ready. She pressed her forehead into Lena’s sternum as as she watched her bob lower and lower onto her with sticky slick sounds that drew the heat up her neck, each press of her hips pushing the vibrator into her. Finally  _ finally _ she sat fully on her with a moan into her hair and her fingers digging into the backs of Kara’s shoulders. She paused for just a moment and then rolled up with a gasp as the dildo slipped nearly free in a drag of slick friction. Kara splayed her hands greedily over her rear, dropping her forehead to her breast as she thrust her hips up and into Lena when she sank back down, drawing a pleased sigh from her wife.

A possessive heat licked up inside of Kara’s chest and she met the next roll of Lena’s hips with more vigor, pulling her down and filling her until she was flush to her hips. Lena’s breath left her lungs in a surprised gasp and Kara picked her head up to mouth kisses into her chest, hunching her shoulders and veering off towards one of her nipples. She withdrew with her own sigh, the angle of her hips pressing the vibrator into her clit and egging her on to thrust back into Lena in a search for a stronger stimulation. A jealous one-track thought to make her wife feel as good as possible and obliterate any past experiences she may remember seized her. Which she had in fact already done that time and time again in the past, but it never hurt to do so again. She wanted to simultaneously brand herself into Lena’s skin and crawl into her chest but settled for licking hot and hungry over the pebbled peak of her breast.

Kara readjusted her grip again, wrapping one arm around Lena’s lower back and let her other drag heavily across her skin until the pad of her thumb was pressing firmly onto her clit. A guttural moan tore itself from Lena’s chest and her hips jumped into Kara’s. The jolt of movement pressed the vibrator into her clit and Kara sucked in a light headed breath as she mouthed across Lena’s chest. She dipped her thumb lower, eagerly pressing flush against her, close enough to feel the silicone skim against the tip of her thumb and to feel how Lena moved around it. She swiped messily with a firm thrust, and slid back up to start heavy circles with the pad of her thumb over Lena’s clit in tandem with her hips. Her wife’s roll of her hips stuttered again and Kara craned her neck to meet her in a greedy kiss of teeth and tongue and breathless moans. Kara tightened her arm around her back and quickened the speed of her hips and the circling of her thumb. The mattress creaked under her knees and the sticky sounds of the silicone sliding into Lena grew louder. Lena whined into her mouth and wrapped her arms around her neck in an attempt to just hang on as Kara drove her hips up and into her with mindless abandon. Her muscles burned from the effort and she could feel her skin growing damp with sweat.

A moment later Lena was shivering breathlessly against her in release, her hips jumping into her and her clit firm against her thumb. A surge of smug accomplishment bubbled up in Kara’s chest, but she wasn’t done proving her point yet. She surged up onto her knees with a grunt, holding her tightly as she shuffled back a little and then carefully tipped forward, laying Lena out on her back with her hair fanned out around her shoulders. She unwound her arm and leaned up to hover over her, smoothing her hand up the back of Lena’s thigh and encouraging her to rest her leg on her shoulder. Kara braced her hands on the bedspread on either side of Lena’s ribs and let her hips pick up again, rolling to grind against the vibrator in the seat of the harness, rolling to drag the tip of the dildo across the spot inside Lena on every withdrawal that made her toes curl. She could feel the burn in her abdominal muscles under the influence of the lamps and sweat beaded at her hairline.

Kara let a hand slide low and over Lena’s hip, her thumb honing in on her clit again until she shook apart against her again with a moan. She didn’t  _ have _ to keep touching her relentlessly, Kara knew that Lena was more than capable of coming without her helping her. But then she wouldn’t get to hear the high feminine sighs that caught in her chest, or the way her gasps would bleed to moans on her exhales, or the quiet purring growls deep in her chest if she was a little bit rougher with her thrusts. She did just that to try to get Lena to make that sound, her hips snapping into her and a thrill raced up her spine when she earned it. That same possessive heat grabbed her by the scruff of her neck with its teeth and Kara was pulling Lena’s other leg over her head and onto the same shoulder as the other, coaxing her to keep her legs together. Lena’s eyes rolled back as she scrambled for something to hang onto as Kara mindlessly thrust into her, a little bit rougher as the squeeze of her legs created a tighter friction and a teasing pressure on her clit. A smaller orgasm rocked through Kara’s body as she found a perfect angle for the vibrator on her, a loud moan tearing itself from her chest as she worked through it with a hazy attention, groaning through clenched teeth as the rhythm of her hips grew jerkier.

A few long moments later Lena cried out something garbled and her back arched dramatically as she came again, her mouth open in a silent scream for barely a moment before a loud  _ HAH _ tore itself from her. She clumsily moved her legs to hug tightly around Kara’s waist with a breathy whine and reached for her with a furrowed brow as a faint flush colored her check and neck. Kara went to her without question, falling into her embrace and the cradle of her hips as she tried to catch her breath. Her hips slowed to a more sedate grind, no longer frantic from the moment before as Lena wrapped her up. She could still feel how uncomfortably slick she was and  _ still _ really wanted Lena to put her fingers in her, but she still felt like Lena deserved to have more before it was her turn. Kara mouthed sloppy kisses against her mouth, her chin, to the freckle dotting the center of her neck as her hips jumped unevenly from the vibrator that still tortured her. Lena’s hands wandered everywhere they could reach until they settled just under her shoulder blades, clinging tightly when Kara pressed the front of the harness into her clit. The vibrator hummed lowly between them, deliciously buzzing warm and slick against her and egging her on to keep her hips moving. Her mind was hazy and Lena, Lena,  _ Lena _ who pleaded in a raw vulnerable murmur.

“ _ Please don’t stop yet. _ ”

Kara returned to her mouth with a murmured  _ okay _ and slowly began working Lena up to another orgasm with a steady grind of her hips, pressing her love into her with each touch.

* * *

It wasn’t until much later that Kara finally pulled the little silver vibrator away from her clit with a relieved groan, coated in her come and warm to the touch from her body heat. She had clumsily tugged at the straps of the harness, feeling like her muscles were made of jelly as Lena lay limp and panting beside her. Her wife’s hand was hot as it rested on her ribs, and even though she felt thoroughly over heated Kara didn’t want her to move it. She pressed the power button under the soft silicone and the buzzing stopped. She could feel phantom tingles in her fingers and in between her legs, sore and over stimulated and achy. Kara shucked the harness from her body, the dildo still attached and shining wetly with Lena’s arousal. She reached over the edge of the bed and set the harness and small vibrator next to the second petite dildo Lena had gotten out for her and rolled back towards her wife.

Kara struggled with the bedspread for a long minute, refusing to actually sit up but still adamant on moving it so they could actually sleep between the sheets. Lena snorted with laughter as Kara rolled onto her stomach and face-planted as she kicked the heavy fabric down towards the foot of the bed.

“D’n’ laugh a’ me.” Kara mumbled into one of the pillows and tugged the blanket and sheet down.

Lena groaned tiredly as she pulled her knees up to her chest to let Kara pull the covers down and tug them up over them. Despite still feeling too hot, Kara met Lena in the middle of the bed, sighing deeply as their legs tangles and fronts pressed flush. Lena tucked her face into Kara’s neck and curled her arms around her ribs with a sigh. They laid their in the low amber light for a few long moments as their breathing calmed and their heart rates returned to normal. Kara was on the verge of drifting off when Lena shifted against her.

“Love you.”

Kara pressed a tired kiss into the top of her head.

“Love you too.”

Lena settled and Kara felt the pull of sleep call to her. She was just barely dozing when Lena shifted again with an annoyed sigh.

“Forgot to brush m’ teeth…”

* * *

Kara, aching in the best way as Lena slept on in their bed, found her dead phone the following morning with a  _ very _ long new video on it and a more positive appreciation of the words  _ sex tape _ .


End file.
